Daddy, What Happened?
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson asks Greg about what happened to his back.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**I was watching a rerun of the season 3 episode, "Play With Fire...", and I wondered how Greg might tell his son about the lab explosion. And...here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy! And please review!**

"Daddy, what happened dere?"

Jackson had climbed into bed next to his father, Greg, and had rubbed his daddy's shoulder to wake him up. When Greg groaned sleepily, the little boy tickled his father's ribs, like his father had always done with him. When Greg moved over, his T-shirt rode up, exposing the scars on his back.

Greg groggily opened his eyes when he felt his son's small hands tracing over the scars on his back. With a sigh, Greg rolled over and smiled at his son.

Jackson looked at his father, concerned. "Daddy, what happened dere on your back?"

With a quiet sigh, Greg began, "A few years ago, I got an owie."

Jackson's eyes widened. "You got a owie?" He hated to hear of his father being hurt.

Greg smiled at his son's concern. "I was working in the lab, and I forgot how dangerous some things in the lab can be. You know how I'm always telling you to be careful around the stove?" Jackson nodded. "Well, I smelled something burning in the lab one day. When I turned around to see where it was coming from..." Greg smiled sadly at his son's concern.

"What happened, daddy? You got owie?"

"Yeah," Greg said. "I got burned by fire and cut by some broken glass."

Jackson's wide eyes filled with tears. He hated to hear of anyone - especially his father - being hurt. "Daddy, you got owie?"

Greg sat up and pulled his son closer to him. "It's okay, Jacks. I'm okay."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. It hurt then, but it doesn't hurt anymore."

Jackson sniffed as a tear rolled down his cheek. "It not?"

"No," Greg reassured him. "I know it looks scary, but I'm really okay. And I promise it doesn't hurt. I don't hurt, Jacks."

"No?" Jackson asked in a whimper.

Greg smiled and kissed the worried child's forehead. "No," he said with certainty.

Jackson sniffed and looked up at his father. "Daddy, you scared?"

"Yeah, I was scared when it happened. I didn't know what happened. And it did hurt really bad."

Jackson's lower lip trembled. "But you get better?"

Greg smiled reassuringly. "Yeah. Your Uncle Nick and Aunt Sara and everyone helped me out, and they helped me get better."

"How?"

"Well, your Uncle Nick would come over and bring me dinner, cause I was too sore to cook. And he and your Aunt Sara would come over and hang out with me just so I wouldn't feel lonely."

Jackson wiped his runny nose with his sleeve. "Dey help?"

"Yeah," Greg said with a soft smile. "And I got better. You know, scars can be scary...but they can also mean you are _way_ stronger than whatever tried to hurt you."

Jackson smiled slightly. "You strong, daddy."

Greg smiled at his beautiful son, wishing he could be as happy and carefree as he was. "Thank you, Jacks. And I think you're pretty strong, too."

Jackson smiled wider. "Yeah, 'cause I got you, daddy."

Greg felt happy tears form in his eyes. "I love you, Jacks."

Jackson wrapped his arms around his father for a big hug. "Love you, daddy."

When they pulled away, Jackson pulled Greg's shirt up to see his scars. Greg twisted slightly so he could see them. The little boy studied the scars. "Dey not too scary, daddy."

Greg looked over his shoulder to see Jackson examining his scarred back. The little boy's lip was sticking out slightly, studying the scars that laced his father's back. "You don't think they're too scary?"

Jackson shook his head. "You sure dey don't hurt?"

Greg smiled softly at Jackson's concern. "I'm sure, Jacks."

Jackson leaned forward and kissed one of the scars. "I kiss it an' make it better, daddy."

Greg smiled at Jackson's innocence. "Thank you, Jacks."

The little boy smiled and crawled around to his father's lap. "I sorry you got owie, daddy," Jackson said as he wrapped his arms around Greg.

"Thank you," Greg whispered.

Jackson smiled up at his daddy. "An' you strong!"

Greg smiled, feeling more love for Jackson than he ever thought was possible. "Thank you, Jacks."

**The End.**


End file.
